plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 July 2017
07:45 yikes... 07:50 much dead 07:59 im working on a pvz1 day remix 09:57 Hello? 09:58 Hello? 10:01 hi...? 10:02 Hi. 10:04 It's that same old problem again 10:05 Anyways, the wiki is currently dead 10:26 That's pretty bad 10:26 Bya Sunday Editor 10:27 But it's Tuesday. 10:27 Yo. 10:27 oh look alive chat cool cool 10:27 eyy thats pretty bad 10:27 Bot for long... 10:28 Not for long, I mean. Autocorrect. 10:28 Wb Special Edition Zombie 10:28 I doubt anyone will evaluate me today, or anytime soon. 10:29 Cause chat is mostly dead, so they cannot do that. 10:29 it still say you are immune though 10:29 funny how iama is the only one that got judged 10:29 rn 10:29 Huh. Strange... 10:30 Cuz you and I are immune, and the others got demoted or left. 10:30 supbacks 10:30 Peeps outside the chat can see who's in chat, don't you remember? 10:30 People are coming here? What is this madness? 10:30 oops 10:30 And hi, atty. 10:31 Batty 10:31 hi 10:31 Heya Batty in the Belfry 10:31 9 mins, and nothing happens on thus wiki?! 10:32 Jeez, Discord must have fun and games and roleplaying 10:32 nah it is still dead 10:32 Even Discord? 10:32 ...only two people talking to be exact 10:33 nah, I'm going to it's-terminate a page 10:33 So why didn't we even bother with making it official. 10:33 ...it is already offcial 10:33 There 10:33 But why did they even do it, if it is so dead? 10:34 Chat is alive tho 10:34 Shocker... 10:34 cuzynot 10:34 duh 10:34 tclp worked his ass off for it and he doesnt want his work to become dusts 10:35 True. 10:35 They should maje evaluation forms for staff members. 10:35 nah 10:35 no need 10:36 *made 10:36 GRB, Ieanna see something. 10:36 It's the power of RNGesus! Not really. 10:37 God, it has been 7 days since Iama got evaluated, and he was the on,y chat mod who could get evaluated. 10:37 We are invincible, Special! 10:39 WB to dead chat. 10:39 this is why I am running for chat mod 10:39 *undead 10:39 *only 10:40 Yeah, Batty, run for it. No one will judge you. They all use Discord 10:40 I gotta go. See you guys. 10:41 Bya 10:44 gonna go 10:44 thunderstorm 10:56 hi 10:56 oh still dead 10:57 fishcord at its finest 11:18 Hai 11:18 hi 11:19 @lawndefender I am falling to ktt trap 11:24 hi 11:24 Why does it still say I am immune to evaluation? 11:24 And hi. 11:26 There was only 8 posts here since I left earlier. 11:29 Whoops. 11:29 o why m8]? 11:30 ThisIpad glitched 11:30 I am leaving here. Too dead. 11:29 o why m8]? 11:30 ThisIpad glitched 11:30 I am leaving here. Too dead. 11:49 dat 11:49 chat 11:49 is 11:49 ded 11:49 plz don't kick me 12:07 Hi 12:12 Hi. 12:24 hi 12:25 hi 01:08 ded 01:39 hi 01:40 I was wondering when the new season wou 01:40 ld start 01:40 Sorry typo 01:40 that's fine 01:40 Ok 01:40 new season start next week i think? 01:40 hi 01:40 either next week or this week 01:41 i dont know 01:41 Oh okay I am trying to reach the gold league and I am wondering how much time I have left 01:42 be quick!!!! 01:42 Anyway, am I the only one who hates the rarity changes in the cards 01:43 idk 01:43 probably nope 01:43 I personally feel neutral with it 01:43 cuz it give me a bunch of sparks 01:43 but I have seen a bunch of people hates it so there's that 01:43 The only benefit I see is getting more sparks 01:44 yeah 01:44 I am alone on hating Beta Carrolina 01:45 oh goddamnit why always autocorrect 01:45 nah i also see people hate her too 01:45 I got Citron when the season started and I was like... 01:46 WHY????!! 01:47 And I spent my good 150 gems for a chance to get her and I got... 01:47 A RARE 01:47 O-O 01:48 (help) (Help) 01:48 shaan05 is the luckiest people to ever get her lmao 01:48 Wow 01:49 he get her in 1 pack 01:49 lol 01:49 O-O 01:49 but yeah you have 5% getting her in packs 01:49 so good luck i guess 01:49 WHY??! 01:50 Why PopCap 01:50 gg no re (troll) 01:50 Lol 01:50 actually it's more percent than the chance you get normal hero in premium packs 01:50 so... 01:50 idk 01:51 i got her in 3 packs though 01:51 Bye! Gotta go rank up to gold and pray so that I can get Rose Maybe 01:51 bye then 11:10 Hey 11:10 Hey 11:11 Hey 11:11 Hey 11:11 Hello 11:11 Hello 11:11 Hi 11:22 The new Wild West levels came out for me 11:25 k 11:35 Hi 11:36 Hi 11:51 havent tried new levels yet 11:51 ...actually don't even bother trying sound more accurate 2017 07 18